Acepto
by PolyPoly
Summary: Te extraño es cierto, pero ahora no estoy sola y ya no eres el centro de mi universo, te quisiste ir y lo acepté, ahora si quieres volver va ser con mis reglas y a mi manera. No te equivoques Cullen porque no tienes más oportunidades.
1. Chapter 1

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Edward se fue, lo extraño, aunque sin duda creo que si volviera no lo perdonaría. Me asusta pensarlo. Ahora no soy sólo yo, están Renesmee, Carlie y Elizabeth, debo pensar primero en ellos no puedo simplemente dejarme llevar por lo que siento.

Dos meses después de que me abandonaran descubrí que estaba embarazada. Tenía los síntomas normales de un embarazo. Nada fuera de lo común. Algo imposible sucedió: Edward accedió a tener relaciones conmigo y no fue sólo una vez. Parece que al final no se pudo resistir; no me arrepiento de nada, pero me aterra pensar qué voy a hacer. No tengo a nadie, Charlie, René y Phil murieron y no quiero sonar insensible pero lo único que me dejaron fue una carga más. Mi mamá tuvo otra hija y yo soy su única familia, jamás lo abandonaría; sé lo que se siente y además lo adoro ahora es como otro hijo.

He estado soltera por cuatro largo años. Me gradué de preparatoria, sigo estudiando Administración de empresas y terminé Modelaje. Por el momento trabajo a la par que estudio. Tengo cuatro hijas, una muy buena herencia que seguro sería suficiente para toda mi vida pero no quiero ser rica sólo con el dinero de mis padres y para eso necesito trabajar.

-Mami, mami queremos salir-

-Nessie, cariño, sabes que mami no puedo llevarlos a pasear ahora, tengo muchos pendientes-Nessie como de costumbre comenzó a gritar. Olvidé decir que tengo unos hijos muy berrinchudos.

-De acuerdo, traigan sus abrigos- Vivimos en Anchorage, Alaska y hace un frío endemoniado. Tal vez de ahí viene el mal comportamiento de mis bebés, hago lo que ellas quieren siempre, siento que al no tener un padre las recompenso en cierta forma con esto.

- Ya estamos listas- dijo Cameron.

-A dónde quieren ir- pregunté.

-Vamos a la plaza- gritaron a coro. Y así luego de acomodarlas en mi camioneta Explorer 2013, un lujo que me di después de tantos malos momentos.

Estuvimos casi 4 horas en el centro comercial, juró que me dolían los pies y cómo no, con tremendos tacones que llevaba. Ahora que soy modelo mi equilibrio ha mejorado en un 100% y también mi sentido de la moda. Me encanta vestir a mis princesas con vestidos y a ellas no parece molestarles.

Íbamos rumbo al carro cuando los vi. Todos los Cullen bajaron de un Volvo y se quedaron observándome fijamente. Siguen tan perfectos como siempre. Y lo inevitable pasó. Carlie bajó del auto.

-Mami ya vámonos- Se sorprendieron aún más, seguro ataron cabos y pudieron deducir que era hija de Edward. Para ser sincera se tardaron, digo, Carlie es copia de él.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te extraño- dijo Alice, que fue la primera en reaccionar.

-De hecho no lo sé, y la verdad es que tampoco lo creo, Alice-

-Podemos hablar- murmuró Emmet.

-Con ustedes no tengo nada que hablar- respondí con una voz tan fría que me sorprendí a mí misma.

-Mami, ya nos queremos ir, apúrate- dijo está vez Cameron, la hija de René.

-Síganme- les dije a los Cullen. Es la hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, pero juró que no se las voy a poner nada fácil, hasta puedo asegurar que los haré sufrir un poco, en especial a Edward y me divertiré.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y bien?- pregunte cuando ya estaba un poco harta del silencio.

-Son mis hijas- hizo la afirmación Edward, aunque sonó más a una pregunta.

-Las trillizas si, Cameron es mi hermana, nació un poco antes de que René y Phil murieran. Pero para mí es como una hija más. Y claro está que no voy a tolerar ningún tipo de discriminación hacia ella- una advertencia que en mi mente creí innecesaria, conozco a los Cullen y sé que jamás le dirían algo.

-¿No pensabas decírmelo?- replicó él.

-Si, claro. Iba a buscarte y suplicarte que regresaras conmigo otra vez, ahora podemos formar una familia y nos vamos a amar. Como siempre tuvo que haber sido- murmuré con una nota de sarcasmo en la voz.

-No seas imbécil Edward. Si te fuiste después de haber estado conmigo, tú te lo pierdes. Jamás voy a humillarme por ti. ¿Eso es lo que esperas?- volví a hablar yo.

-Hubo una confusión, Bella, yo te…-

Justo cuando creí que lo iba a decir bajó Elizabeth.

-Mami tengo hambre-

-Espera un poco Eli, cuando se retiren los invitados te hago lo que quieras de comer- le pedí con voz amable a mi princesa que se subiera y ahí vino otro de sus teatros.

-¡No! Lo quiero ahora- me dijo entre gritos y quejas.

-¿Qué te gustaría?- pregunté con un tono de derrota.

-Pizza- y se fue sin más a su habitación.

Las caras de los Cullen eran todo un poema. Se veían entre asombrados y consternados. No los culpo, mis hijas tienen un tono ligeramente alto y grosero conmigo. Me gustaría que se comportaran mejor, me evitarían lágrimas y dilemas mentales sobre si soy o no una buena madre.

-¿Por qué permites que te hable así?- me cuestionó Rosalie.

-No es tu asunto- con ese último comentario di por finalizada la incómoda conversación y pedí la comida a domicilio. Mi casa es muy diferente a la de Forks, ahora es el triple de grande. Hay cuatro habitaciones en el segundo piso, dos en el tercero y en la planta baja está la cocina, la sala, el comedor, el centro de lavado; los baños se encuentran distribuidos uno en cada piso de la casa.

-Pensé que ya se habían ido- dije al verlos todavía sentados en los sillones de la sala.

-Nos gustaría conocer a nuestras nietas- murmuró Esme con un tono de tristeza.

-Niñas recuerdan que muchas veces me preguntaban si tenían un papá. Pues él está aquí y le gustaría conocerlas, qué opinan- terminé con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, realmente estoy tan confundida que no puedo aclarar mis ideas respecto a el regreso de ellos.

-Me da igual- dijo con apatía Carlie.

-Si- respondió saltando Renesmee.

Y mi pequeña y berrinchuda Elizabeth dio un rotundo no, que al final se convirtió en un alegre si.

Vamos una hora retrasadas, quedamos de vernos hoy en un restaurante para hacer la ansiada presentación de su padre. Estoy frustrada, por un lado acepto que necesito apoyo, a este ritmo voy a terminar volviéndome loca pero por otro lado sólo me gustaría que sufrieran, que se sientan como yo lo hice. Todo depende de cómo reaccionen las niñas con ellos.

-Buenas tardes, tenemos una reservación a nombre de Carlisle Cullen-

-Han llegado hace tiempo, sígame señorita- nos indicó el joven.

Llegamos a una mesa con más privacidad que otras de la entrada y nos sentamos aún sin saludar.

-Bien, Edward comienza de una vez, por favor- ordené en un tono neutro.

-Niñas, hace tiempo yo me fui sin saber que su mamá estaba embarazada, pero ahora que estoy aquí y las conocí a ustedes quiero estar con ustedes, no las conozco mucho y aún así estoy seguro que las amo, soy su papá y espero que me den la oportunidad de que me vean como tal- su discurso me pareció absurdo, que no podía decir: Me llamo Edward y soy su papá. Les habla como si entendieran todo lo que dijo y no, por dios, sólo tienen 3 años.

-Nos abandonaste igual que a mí mami, pero ok - dijo Elizabeth.

-Que estúpido eres-lo insultó Carlie.

-Te quiero- dijo enseguida Renesmee.

La respuesta me de Carlie me dejó en shock, de verdad tan mala madre soy que le hablan así a los demás. Edward no estaba mucho mejor que yo, se encontraba triste y desanimado.

-Carlie, no vuelvas a hablarle así, es tu padre- dije yo con el intento de una voz autoritaria. Aunque a ciencia cierta sabía que no la tenía.

-Lo lamento- dije con un tono avergonzado, de verdad odiaba la actitud y el vocabulario de mi hija, lo peor es saber que son así por mi culpa.

-Por nosotros no hay problema pero te aconsejó que seas más estricta con ellas, luego esas palabras se podrían convertir en golpes, hija- acotó Esme.

* * *

Y... que les parece guapuras?

medio corto, lo sé, pero trataré de escribir más y no hacerlo tan monótono.


End file.
